Fourth Drink Instinct
by Angst lover
Summary: PW Kink meme request “Apollo/Miles I don't care how, when, or why, as long as Apollo is the one who comes on to Miles. Smut, crack, whatever XD” A reunion for Phoenix leads to a bit more than some expected...


PW Kink meme request(s): "_Apollo/Miles  
I don't care how, when, or why, as long as Apollo is the one who comes on to Miles. Smut, crack, whatever XD"_

"_EDGEWORTH/APOLLO.  
Make it happen anon."_

I'm not sure if this portrays to the second request, but I thought I would attempt to hit two birds with one stone. I went though the kink meme and picked out a few requests I liked so you might be seeing more of those soon! I am woking on updating at least one of my other fics, and thinking about adding a few more things onto the others. Sorry! When something gets in your head you just have to write it, ya'know? *sighs* That seems to be the case with me...x3

Pairings: ApolloxEdgeworth (main), TrucyxPearls, KlavierxPhoenix. :P  
Warnings:T+!! Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney! I'll be safe and say 4-4, in case! Dancing, odd pairings, my wierd and badly written romance scenes, more smut than usual from me I think~ Enjoy!

* * *

_"..."No no, just one more"  
And one turns into four  
The fourth drink instinct is taking over  
And the gentleman is leading her towards the door"  
_-_The Fourth Drink Instinct, Cute Is What We Aim For  
_(Geez, how creative am I? ;P)

* * *

"Hurry up Polly, they'll be here any minute!" Trucy called as she ran around the tiny agency while picking up various props and throwing them into her room. She was still in her pajamas as she ran past Apollo. All the while, Apollo stumbled and tripped as he brought the bulky vacuum cleaner back to the closet along with picking up props and other things and throwing them into Trucy's room.  
"Why isn't Mr. Wright helping again?" Apollo asked as he stuffed the vacuum into the small closet and ran back to wipe off the various tables and counters.  
"Because this is his big day Polly!"  
"I thought his big day was the actual day he _went _back to court."  
"This day is even more important! This is the day he gets to see all his old friends and we have a great big reunion!" She cried happily as she quickly grabbed her cape and fluttered it around her, appearing with her normal clothes on.  
_'How'd she do that!?' _

"Magic!" She winked at him and ran to the kitchen to grab some snacks to place out.  
_'How'd she do _that?_' _Apollo wondered if Trucy had somehow learned to read minds but shrugged it off as he sat down on the couch and started to zone out as Trucy brought out glasses and bags of chips to scatter around the place.  
Phoenix had gotten his badge back and was now having a big party to celebrate his return to court in a day or two. They had called all his friends and old clients and arranged a surprise party for the ex-ex attorney. The young magician had spilled the beans when Phoenix caught her looking through his stuff one night, and he was happy enough to help out.  
_'Some surprise.'_

He and Trucy had split up a list of all the people in Phoenix's address book, each making sure to call, e-mail, or even visit if they were closer enough, to invite everyone. Apollo remembered that he had gotten a lot of Phoenix's old friends on his list. _'Larry, Pearl, Dick, Lana…' _Apollo had memorized the list by heart after calling each person enough times to make his head spin. _'…Max, Adrian, Miles Edgeworth…' _Apollo couldn't help but slightly blush at the last name. He had seen some videos and read up on Phoenix's different cases and trails, and much of the time the prosecutor had been Miles Edgeworth. He had been Phoenix's old classmate and became a prosecutor after being adopted into the Von Karma family. Phoenix had helped him out a lot and they seemed to be pretty good friends (and rivals). When he had called him up the man sounded very mature, refined, (these things were a rare occurrence these days) and…handsome. Well, he was handsome after Apollo had watched the videos some more.

_'Don't even think about it.' _Apollo shook his head as he tried to clear away the thoughts and the steadily-growing blush on his cheeks. _'I can't believe I'd think like that…' _  
"Polly! Quick!" Trucy threw a bag of chips into his lap as his reaction was a little late and his arms flew up about five seconds after they had landed "Smooth." She shook her head as she kept running around, finally knocking on the door to Phoenix's room.  
"Are they here yet?" He heard Phoenix's muffled voice from behind the door.  
"Not-"

A loud knock on the door followed by a few shouts signaled the arrival of guest.

"They are now! Just stay there until most of them get here, you need to make a big entrance so you'll have them screaming for more!" Trucy said gleefully as she jumped over towards the door.  
"You've been hanging around Klavier too much…" Apollo heard Phoenix chuckle before a loud squeal overtook his hearing.

"OH ITS YOU!!! TRUCY!" A feminine voice cried as Trucy was tackled by something purple and black. "I've heard so much of you from Nick! Quick, Pearly get in here!" A girl about Trucy's age shyly walked in and stood next to Maya (who was still clinging to Trucy).  
"Oh my, Mystic Maya please be careful!" The other oddly dressed girl said putting a hand up to her mouth in shock (much like Trucy).  
"Calm down ladies!" A male voice interrupted them as a man with an orange jacket walked in.  
"Look at her Larry! She reminds me so much of Pearly!" The girl named Maya continued to fawn over the small magician. "Do you like romance and the Steel Samurai?"  
"Y-you must be Daddys old friends! Maya, Pearl, and Larry!" Trucy said after a moment before grinning ear to ear. "I've so much about you guys too! Daddy is going to be so happy to see you! And yes, I do." She added before sticking out her tongue in an embarrassed sort of way.  
"That's so cute, calling Nick daddy. You and Pearly are going to get along so well then." Maya shoved Pearl straight into Trucy, both of whom fell back a few steps and automatically stepped away from each other, blushing.

"Please, calm down Ms. Fey…"

A foreign voice now found its way into the conversation, causing Apollo to sit up straight. "You don't want to harm the poor girl, do you?" _'That familiar voice…'_ Apollo thought as a new man entered the room. He wore a magenta suit with a cravat. His hair was silver and white and it was tied back except for the bangs that fell in front of his grey eyes (of course which were enhanced by a pair of glasses).

"But Mr. Edgeworth, look! Aren't they a cute pair?" Maya cooed at the two youngest in the group, both of whom were blushing and now standing conveniently closet to one another.  
"Hey, who's the guy in red?" Larry asked Edgeworth, motioning to Apollo with his thumb. _'Finally noticed.' _Apollo mumbled in his head.  
"He must be the defense attorney Wright took on." The frilled prosecutor turned toward Apollo, a slight smile appearing on his face. "And the person who called and invited me, correct?"  
"Uh, um, y-yes sir!" Apollo responded after a moment, quickly getting up and giving him a slight salute.  
"I didn't think Nick would hire anyone so…stingy." Maya sniggered to Larry who in returned agreed.  
_'H-hey!' _Apollo felt himself slump a little.  
"Hmm, I think it's good for Wright to have _someone_ with some common sense around." Edgeworth sighed. Apollo could feel his face heat up as he scratched the back of his head at the compliment.

"Hey!" A drowned yell caused everyone to look down the hall where the rooms were.  
"No daddy! You have to stay put!" Trucy, now slightly angry, turned and yelled back down the hallway. She turned back to see everyone with a confused expression on their faces (excluding Apollo, who knew). "Daddy has to stay put until everyone gets here so he can make a big entrance!"  
"Neat!" Maya replied, clapping her hands together. "So who else is coming?"  
"Well, we invited everyone! His friends, people from his old cases, everyone! So far…" Trucy was muted out as Apollo stared at Edgeworth. He observed as the man added his small comments to the conversation, the way he talked, the way he held himself, brushed his bangs aside, licked his lips…  
Apollo realized that yes, he was checking him out. Did this sudden realization stop him from doing so? Not a chance.

"So, Apollo Justice was it?" Edgeworth, now in front of Apollo, started a conversation after growing bored of the other one.  
"Oh, uh-uhm yes. You're Miles Edgeworth?" He replied with a nod as Apollo stuck out his hand awkwardly. "Nice to finally meet you."  
"And yourself." Edgeworth replied as he grasped Apollo's hand and shook, which alone sent Apollo's mind into a frenzy. _'Calm down, deep breathes, don't be nervous. Don't be so nervous.' _  
"So, tell me. What's it like to work under Wright?" Edgeworth asked with a slightly concerned expression on his face.  
"T-tiring and pretty aggravating at times." Apollo let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, remembering all the Phoenix had put him through. "Mr. Wright isn't always…right to the point. He's pretty lazy too, along with being a big cheapskate."

"I see, so the same as always." Edgeworth was smirking. "Sounds like he wasn't cheap when he hired you though."  
"…Are you kidding?" Apollo said exasperated, forgetting who he was talking to for a moment. "I'm lucky if he pays me in pudding. To get actual money is a whole other story."  
"Pudding…? Well why did you come work for him then?"  
"It's…long and complicated."  
"I'm here to reunite and see what has been happening since I've been gone." Edgeworth looked at Apollo a bit sternly, causing the younger man to shiver. "Now."  
So as more guests arrived Apollo retold the story of everything that has happened to him since his first trail. He was so wrapped up in the conversation that he hadn't noticed just how crowded it had gotten. They had finished up on Apollo's cases, Edgeworth looking slightly angered and sympathetic afterwards. They then continued onto other topics such as how Edgeworth was and what he was doing, his cases, law, forensics, and it continued to branch out into random other things such as books, TV shows, and even colors.

"Hey, Polly look out!"

Larry and Trucy cried as Apollo was smacked in the back of the head by a half full plastic jar of cheese puffs and on his chest by an empty glass of soda.  
"T-Trucy!" Apollo called, slightly angry and slightly in shock slightly swaying back.  
"When something smells it's the Butz…" Apollo heard Edgeworth mumbled under his breath and shoot Larry a glare. "Come on, let's go somewhere less chaotic." He grabbed Apollo's arm, causing Apollo to freeze at the touch, but before he could even go anywhere Apollo was being dragged back by Trucy.  
"Everyone is here, we have to show daddy off!"

Apollo noticed Edgeworth looking slightly shocked, with what also looked like…sadness? Longing? In his eyes. Apollo stared back at Edgeworth wishing he could go back to the conversation.  
"But Trucy-"  
"No, _he's_ Butz!" Trucy pointed accusingly at Larry who was now trying to flirt with Vera, and who seemed to flirt back. "_We're _Wright's! And we have to get the host out here!" She often referred to Apollo as one of the family, causing him to sigh.  
_'That's not what I meant Truce…'  
_  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" Trucy yelled in the entrance to the hallway while standing on a stool and gripping Apollo's shoulder for support.

"Hurry Mr. Wright." Apollo said loud enough for Phoenix to hear him.

"I had a dream! That four score and seven years ago, you were gathered here today to celebrate the love and bond between these two people in holy matrimony-"

"Wrong speeches Truce."

"Oh…oops!" She giggled. "Welcome all to the Wright Anything Agency! Well, now I should say the Wright and Co. Law Offices again, huh?" A cheer broke out followed by a few loud 'whoops'. "That's 'wright'-" She paused for a few chuckles and groans at her joke.  
_'Get on with it Trucy.'  
_  
"You heard me! As many of you know this turned into a talent agency when the daddy lost his badge to Klavier!" Klavier was signaled out in the crowed and some glares were pointed his way. He smiled nervously. "It's ok Klavier, we figured out what really happened! Anyway…Phoenix Wright, aka my daddy, is now officially an attorney again!" This time a louder cheer than before broke out. Trucy hopped off the stool and pressed the button to let Mr. Hat out.  
"Pllllleeeeaasseee welcome him back! C'mon out Papa!" She said in her Mr. Hat voice, getting a few squeals and giggles of delight from the crowd. The door opened and Phoenix stepped out, freshly shaven and in his cleaned and pressed signature blue suit. He didn't have his beanie on (Trucy had even specifically told him to leave it off for now) and the only thing recognizable from his hobo self was the golden locket, still secure around his neck. A few cries of 'Nick!' and 'Mr. Wright!' erupted from the audience as he walked into the living room of his apartment, automatically attacked by Maya and Pearls, along with a few others.

Trucy scooted over to Apollo, who was still standing in the entryway of the hall, and leaned up.  
"I've never seen Daddy this happy." She whispered, the excitement in her voice evident.  
"Me neither." Apollo said as he looked over at the girl, smiling wide. Apollo let his eyes wander to Edgeworth quickly, noticing the older man making his way through the crowed up to Phoenix.

"I've never seen you this happy either!" She giggled also, attempting to follow where he was looking. "Is it that Mr. Edgeworth guy?" Apollo could feel himself blush as he side-step slightly, making Trucy stumble. "Hey!" She called slightly, leaning right back up to him. "It looks like it is." She said slyly.  
"What about you and Pearl, huh?" He smiled as he saw Trucy start to blush also and step back.

"You should go for it." She winked at him before she took off to go find Pearl. Apollo could only stay back while the mob swarmed around Phoenix. Apollo's gaze fell on Edgeworth, as he saw the man finally get to his old friend and give him a smile and hold out his hand. Phoenix took it and gave Edgeworth a hug, something which caused Apollo to get upset. He noticed that the hug seemed to last longer than the others, it seemed to have more emotion put into it than the others, Phoenix seemed to enjoy it more than the others…

Apollo shook these thoughts away, knowing he was just going a little paranoid. _'I just need drink.' _He looked at the clock and just seemed to see how late it really was. _'Oh wow, it's already been a few hours.' _The crowd dwindled down a bit and people spread out. _'I'm surprised this place can fit this many people.' _Apollo had stayed around the kitchen and having small talk with a few of the people who came by.

Someone started to play some music as some furniture was moved to make way for a dance floor. The lights were turned out (when it was dark enough) and the colorful lights Trucy bought along with a few other dim lights lit up the place. _'Now it's really like an old reunion, complete with a dance.' _Apollo noticed Trucy and Pearl dancing and couldn't help but smile. He looked around and also noticed that just about everyone was caught up with dancing (except him). Scanning more, he saw Phoenix and Klavier dancing, something Apollo thought very odd but kept looking through the crowd. He saw Edgeworth leaning against the wall and some were dancing around him in an attempt at dancing with him or were trying to pull him on the dance floor. Envy overtook him again as he saw them touch and tug at the prosecutor, who in return did nothing. Apollo downed his current drink and automatically got himself another. It would only be his fourth. _Only._  
Once he saw Edgeworth alone (the others must have given up), his mind starting to get hazy from the alcohol, he downed the rest of his drink and shimmied his way over toward the silver haired man.

Edgeworth noticed him making his way over and kicked off from the wall.  
"Ahh, Mr. Justice." Edgeworth said, sounding relieved. "Care to carry on our conversation from earlier?" He said over the music as Apollo came closer. The young attorney shook his head and shifted his weight onto one foot.  
"Why aren't you dancing?"  
"Why aren't you?" The Demon Prosecutor said right back.  
"Dance with me." Apollo said after a moment.  
"…I'm sorry?"  
"Dance with me."

It was more of a demand than a question as Apollo grabbed Edgeworth's hand and dragged him slightly towards the front near the speakers. He didn't want to hear his own doubts about what he was doing as he started to dance around the older man, who was still in slight shock. After a moment Apollo could feel Edgeworth start to dance with him. They continued to as Edgeworth became more confident. Apollo took the lead for the most part, moving this way and that and Edgeworth following and doing what was appropriate for the moves. Edgeworth tried to take control once or twice, but Apollo made sure he didn't get too far. They kept dancing for who knows how long, no one doing a thing to change it. A few people had left, but many of those invited were still there. Apollo decided that dancing closer would be a good idea and was surprised to find that Edgeworth didn't mind. He watched as the other man danced around him with fascination. Apollo could feel the heat rising as Edgeworth started to move out of sync with him, and couldn't take anymore of it. He suddenly grabbed his hand and dragged him through the crowed to the hallway. Apollo pushed through into the spare bedroom, dragging Edgeworth with him.

"Wh-" He was cut off as he was slammed against the door and Apollo closed the proximity between them, allowing the sexual tension to disappear. The young defense attorney pressed his lips up against his dance partners, passion taking over. Apollo allowed his body to get as close up against Miles as it possibly could, feeling the man squirm under the pressure and warmth. He didn't resist, which made Apollo even more eager. Edgeworth was just as submissive as Apollo had hoped as he ran his hands over the others body, enjoying it as the squirming and slight moans became an almost constant. Never in control, Apollo liked the feeling of power it came with. He worked his way into Edgeworth's mouth, tongues fighting for dominance as he eventually won and started to explore. This kept going until neither could breathe and had to break away.

"W-what?" Edgeworth choked out as he felt Apollo undo his cravat and threw it towards the floor before starting to kiss down his neck. Edgeworth bit back a groan as the younger man continued on, stopping when he got to the top of his shirt just to start kissing back up the other side. "A-Apollo…" Edgeworth breathed slightly in protest, only giving Apollo more excitement as he took over Edgeworth's mouth again, nibbling at his bottom lip to gain entrance. "Wait-" Edgeworth tried to push the younger man off him, only for him to come right back.  
"S-stop-"  
"You stop moving." Apollo could only smirk as the man did stop, allowing himself full access to his mouth yet again.

"N-no, really-" Edgeworth broke away again after a few moments.  
"Make me." Apollo whispered into his ear causing Edgeworth to shiver. He felt hands clasp around his wrist and felt himself being pushed off and held off. He couldn't help but give a small whimper as he tried to get the grip off him.  
"I-I don't even know where to start." Edgeworth said very flustered. He lowered his arms down, bringing Apollo's still captured wrists with him. Apollo leaned in again as he pushed Edgeworth to the door, feeling his nose brush up against the others.  
"We start here and then work our way to the bed." Apollo replied as he smirked and attempted to kiss down Edgeworth's neck again.  
"T-that's not what I meant…!" The silver haired man muttered as he moved a bit, causing Apollo to stop. "What if someone finds us?" Apollo smiled as he saw Edgeworth look away and a blush creep onto his face.

"So you want to."

"W-well-"

"Doesn't that make it more exciting, knowing someone could find us?" Edgeworth just sighed and gripped Apollo's wrists tighter before letting them go. He stepped away from the door in an attempt at opening it but only walked into Apollo. He turned in time for the red clad attorney to wrap his arms around his waist and lean his head onto his shoulder.

"I don't want to leave just yet."

"Yes, but _I _do."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"When was the last time you were in control since we've been in here?" Apollo asked as he pulled the man closer which caused Edgeworth to grasp on the knob and pull the door open slightly. The sound of music flooded into the room, causing them both to pause. "I say you stay. Please?" Apollo added for good measure. Edgeworth hesitated and Apollo noticed thanks to his gift. Using his foot he shut the door and brought Edgeworth over toward the bed. "We don't have to do too much." Apollo tried to coax the man into staying and found it was easier as he got closer to the bed.

"B-but-"

"Trucy doesn't care, she actually told me to go for your. If anything she'd go into her room with Pearl. Phoenix is to busy with Klavier it looks like, so if anything they'd go into his room or back to Klavier's place." Apollo gave a light push as Edgeworth fell onto the bed with a soft 'thump'. He leaned over, placing one hand on each side of his head. "I don't know about anyone else, nor do I care." He stared down into grey eyes, looking for conformation.  
"…Alright." Edgeworth whispered, much to Apollo's delight. "But not much." He got out before Apollo finalized it with a kiss.

* * *

(A/N): I hope I didn't make a too much of a fool outta myself out of this. I'm not good at hot n' heavy stuff, and this even wasn't that hot 'n heavy. (OTL) I like this pairing despite its...oddness. I didn't go through this too much, sorry for any really obvious grammer issues!  
Hate it? Love it? Constructive criticism welcomed! I hope this makes the anon who requested this (and other fans, few and far in between) happy! Thanks for reading.


End file.
